


Morning After with Captain Levi

by AlmaAmbrosia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Imagine your OTP, Love, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaAmbrosia/pseuds/AlmaAmbrosia
Summary: Super short one shot of what it would be like to wake up with Captain Levi.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Morning After with Captain Levi

Morning After with Captain Levi  
——

Y/N opened her eyes slowly, it was still dark in the room. Light never really made it through the small windows, but the wind did and it sent a shiver through her body. She closed her eyes again, feeling a pair of arms wrap around her from behind firmly when she tried to get up.

“Oi..” the voice was clearly still drowsy and half asleep, as was she. 

“Hmm?” The arms around her firmly closed around her waist to keep her from moving, but she didn’t have any desire to move anyway anymore. “Captain, I should get going before training starts.” 

“Just a few more minutes, cadet.” The raspy familiar voice promised comfort as it tickled her ears. Turning around with her eyes still closed within his embrace, y/n wrapped her arms around the neck of humanity’s strongest still laying beside her, pulling up the covers to keep them warm beneath the blankets.

“Anything for you, Levi,” she whispered. 

“Tsch... clearly,” he closed the distance between them to taste her lips. A soft moan escaped y/n’s lips, letting him in and kissing him back gently. 

“... it’s too early.” She managed to get out amidst their kiss

“Mm.. ” he pondered with his eyes still closed, “maybe,” he opened his eyes to see that y/n still had hers peacefully closed. A grin spread across his lips. “We can’t have that can we?” Against his own better judgment, he buried his face in the crook of her neck and left tender kisses along it, lips parting to devour the warm skin, leaving love marks in a trail of war against her skin where he’d marked the night before. His own way of marking his territory as a warning to all the other cadets to stay away.

“Levi..” this managed to wake her up, she ran her fingers up his undercut and through his soft hair as she caressed him adoringly in a show of worship when there was a knock on the door causing them both to freeze and meet each other’s gaze.

“Captain, we need you in the conference room in 10 minutes.” Levi smirked at y/n, causing her to blush.

“I’ll be there in 5.”

**Author's Note:**

> GOD I LOVE LEVI follow me on Twitter @Alma_Ambrosia <3 to gush over him or get updates when I write more! If people like these, I’ll write more! I’d like to write something in modern day.


End file.
